Go Figure
by MadienOfTheMoonlight17
Summary: Not only does history repeat itself, but it also seems personas take the same route. For Kenny, Devlin, Amber and Quinn, this is especially so.
1. Chapter 1

**Maiden- So this is a short little oneshot about the gang's kids (Gwevin & Bera) I included my two Ocs Vera Lakota and Scarlet Kimana. They're both Thunderbirds (Whaka Kaiyas) They have power over wind, rain, and lightning. **

**Not only does history repeat itself, but it also seems personas take the same route. **

**Kenny- Ben & Vera's son (age 15)**

**Amber- Ben & Vera's oldest daughter (age 16)**

**Roxy- Ben & Vera's youngest daughter (age 5)**

**Devlin- Gwen & Kevin's son (age 16)**

**Quinn- Gwen & Kevin's daughter (age 15)**

**Sophia- Scarlet & Cooper's daughter (age 4)**

**Chase- Scarlet & Cooper's son (age 4)**

**Allura- Charmcaster's daughter (age 19)**

Go Figure

Angry green eyes glared daggers into Cheshire pink. The green eyed boy who was sitting on his knees wished looks could kill. Cause the white haired sorceress standing over him would've been dead on the floor seconds ago. A giggle escaped her lips, fully amused with the teenage boy. She'd beaten him down several times within the hour and still, he refused to give up. A spitting image of his father. But Allura liked to play with her food, sort to speak. And she'd done a good job of it. Not only was Kenny down for the count, but his best friend/cousin laid motionless behind him. Devlin was stubborn. Always taking bullets that wasn't meant for him. Just like his father. The boy's sisters were chained to the nearby wall with energy cuffs. Preventing them from using their powers. Amber and Quinn were both bloody and scratched up from fighting Allura's rock pets. As powerful as they were, they were still inexperienced with their anodite abilities. The nearly twenty year old raised her staff, ready to finish him off. He was helpless. That abominable Omitrix had been sealed off from Kenny when the fight first began. A spell was placed around it to lock it in sleep mode.

"Any last words, runt?" she sneered.

"None any I can say in front of my family." Kenny growled, trying to stand. But he winced and fell back, now fully reminded that his left ankle was broken.

"Pity." Allura raised her staff and fired. Kenny braced himself for impact, but it never came. He looked up to see a faint pink shield separating him from his attacker. Emerald eyes flickered over to his raven haired sister and cousin. Amber struggled against her binds, her fingertips glowing faintly of magenta. Her mother's fiery determination shone through the blood and dirt. The same could be said for Quinn.

"So, you've managed to leak a little bit of power out of my binds, huh?"Allura stated, unimpressed. "I'll fix that." She took a remote from her pocket and pressed a button, causing both Amber and Quinn to scream and convulse violently as the last bit of their power was shocked from them.

"Stop!" Kenny shouted. "They're not the ones you want!"

"And why's that, Kenneth?"

"Your beef is with me! Leave them out of it!"

"Tempting...but no. Without you four causing problems for me, I can finally become the most powerful sorceress this world has ever seen!"

"You're crazy, Allura! The rest of the plumbers will stop you!"

"Oh? And who would that be? Your five year old sister? Or four year old twin cousins?"

"Roxy, Sophie and Chase hold more power than you ever could hope for!"

"I seriously doubt it, kid."

Before another attack could make contact with Kenny, Devlin intervened. He stood on wobbly legs and charged with a blunt cry towards the mage. He body slammed her into the ground, knocking the breath out of her.

"Run." the blue eyed osmosian whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"No, you guys need help!"

"Forget about us, Kenny. Don't let her get the omnitrix. If she does, then the whole world will die. Rather three lives than billions."

Kenny valued those three lives more than billions, but they would never forgive him if he went against their wishes. He knew Amber and Quinn wouldn't last much longer, being completely drained of energy, and Devlin was on his last leg too. So, with watery eyes and a pained heart, Kenny ran for it. As far as he could go, until he was back in Bellwood.

An hour later, the building in which the kids had fought Allura, was surrounded by police and plumber alike. Max was the first to enter, finding Allura long gone. But what he did find, would haunt him for the rest of his days. Amber, Quinn and Devlin, lifeless. He called for Manny and Pierce to help him out. Both were appalled by the scene, but swallowed their discomfort and helped Max carry the three bodies back to their parents. At the tender age of fifteen, Kenneth Ethan Tennyson had lost his three best friends.

**Maiden- Review if you want me to make this into a chapter fic. I wanted the kids to mirror one or both of their parents to make it seem like the same battles that were fought years ago were happening again. Roxy, Kenny's youngest sister, is a Thunderbird like her mother. Sophie is a techniopath like her father, Cooper. And Chase takes after Scarlet, being a Thunderbird.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Maiden- I know none of you have reviewed or even favorited this fic, but I can't stop thinking about making it longer. So I've decided to do so, hopefully some of you will read and enjoy. **

Go Figure

Chapter 2

The wind blew gently through brunette locks. The sky was overcast and gray, suiting Kenny's mood. He sat on top the graves of his sister and cousins. Dull acidic eyes scanned over the words of each marble headstone.

_Amber Gwendolyn Tennyson_

_November 11, 1995 – September 19, 2011_

_Devlin Maxwell Levin_

_March 4, 1995 – September 19, 2011_

_Quinn Verdona Levin_

_January 14, 1996 – September 19, 2011_

The pain of the losses had ceased a while ago. It'd been a month since the incident and the young Tennyson boy couldn't seem to feel any emotion but emptiness and regret. He regretted running away like a coward. He should've stayed and fought. He could've figured out a way to reactivate his Omnitrix or at least prolong Allura so he could call for backup. Amber was his older sister and protector. Even though they fought on a daily basis, they had a mutual respect for each other. The raven haired girl was a powerful anodite, just like their great grandmother and aunt.

Devlin was Kenny's only friend. The two boys mirrored Ben and Kevin, having a love/hate relationship. However, Devlin never turned his back on the younger boy. He fought selflessly by Kenny's side up until the end. Always taking bullets that weren't meant for him. After all, it seemed Levins were destined to protect Tennysons.

Kenny shared a birthday with Quinn. Just like his father shared his birthday with his cousin Gwen. They were twin cousins with a bond like no other. They could almost read each other's thoughts. But Kenny pushed that off on Quinn inheriting the 'spark.'

Roxanne, Chase and Sophie were all he had left. His five year old sister and four year old twin 'cousins'. He'd always been protective of his little sister ever since she came into the world. Due to their mother being a Thunderbird and their father being one quarter anodite, Roxanne's DNA somehow mutated, causing her lungs to be under developed. She would stop breathing randomly, turning purple in the face until Vera coaxed her into responding. Roxy took after her mother, being a Thunderbird, but she was a very weak one. She could barely grasp her powers due to her sickly nature. Vera didn't seem worried. She had always said that Roxy would one day grow out of her dilemma and become a very powerful alien hybrid.

Chase and Sophie were Scarlet and Cooper's twins. Scarlet and Vera had been friends since birth and thought of each other as family. Hence why Kenny always referred to the two blondes as his cousins. Sophie turned out to be a techniopath, like her father. While her brother took after Scarlet, being a Thunderbird.

Ever since the incident, things had gone from bad to worse. His parents mourned deeply for their lost daughter, niece and nephew. But Gwen and Kevin were constantly at each other's throats. Claiming it was the other's fault for their children's demise. Ben and Vera tried their best to help the couple patch things up, but with the loss of their eldest daughter still fresh in their minds, it was hard to focus.

Tears splashed onto the black fabric of Kenny's pants, darkening the colour. Kenny's mind was racing, trying to figure out some way to get past this tragedy. But nothing came to mind. Instead, old stories that his parents and aunt and uncle would tell him started to play in his mind. The tale of Paradox stood out. It felt as if a metaphorical light bulb went off inside Kenneth's head. He stood and looked around to make sure no one was within earshot.

"Paradox!" he called, hoping the time walker would hear him.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." came a voice. Kenny faltered, turning sharply to gaze into the timeless face of Professor Paradox. "It seems you're in quite a predicament, young Kenneth." the man said, checking his pocket watch. "I was expecting you to call me twenty seconds ago."

"Paradox, you've got to help me get my family back!"

"Bleeding one parallel universe into another has dire consequences. Alternate realities may not be all you expect them to be."

"I don't care."

"Stubborn. Just like your father...or was it your mother?"

"Who cares? Just please. Take me back in time to fix this!"

"I hope you realize just what you're getting yourself into, young one." with this, Paradox snapped his fingers and Kenny saw no more. The next thing he realized was his body wracked with pain. Kenny's eyes finally opened and he was back to the exact minute he'd fought Allura. The sorceress still wore that wicked Cheshire grin and malevolent pink stare. Devlin was still hurt and down for the count while his sister and cousin were still shackled to the walls. Kenny's hand went for his Omnitrix, trying desperately to transform. At this point, he didn't care what alien the device picked, just so long as he could protect his family. However, Allura's spell had yet to wear off. So, thinking on his (broken) feet, Kenny made a run for his sister. He'd reached Amber seconds later, pulling at the chains keeping her immobile.

"Like that's going to work." Allura laughed, using her staff to fire blue energy at the boy. He was able to dodge a few attacks until one hit him square in the back. The pain was unbearable, but Kenny knew he had to free Amber. Finally, her cuffs started to give way and her right hand fell free.

"Use your magic to stop her!" Kenny all but screamed at the raven haired girl.

"I would if she hadn't drained me." Amber panted, trying to sneer at her brother.

"Absorb mine then."

"You can't be serious. " the eldest Tennyson deadpanned, her eyes wide in disbelief. "What if I absorb the Omnitrix power instead?"

"We have to chance it." Amber nodded and used what little strength she had left to absorb a little of Kenny's dormant anodite power. The green eyed boy felt himself grow weaker and weaker, whereas Amber became stronger. Her golden eyes suddenly turned pink, her skin ebbing away until only a dark, stary purple remained. Kenny outwardly gasped, realizing Amber must've absorbed some of the Omnitrix's power, causing her to loose control of her inner anodite.

A sick part of him was thrilled. Allura would certainly loose to the Tennyson girl, but his more reasonable side was appalled. What if Amber couldn't revert back? What if the power consumed her mind? But he had no more time to ponder, fore his sister had already engaged in an all out war with Allura. This bought Kenny enough time to free Quinn and drag her and Devlin from the cave. He finally collapsed, the pain from his broken ankles and the score mark on his back too much to bear anymore. Blackness overtook him.

!

!

!

Kenny wasn't sure when he'd woken up, all he could register was that he was indeed awake, but unable to open his eyes or speak. It was as if he was in a coma. Maybe he was, nothing made sense right now. Faintly, he could hear a constant beep and a woman talking.

"How much longer you reckon he'll be like this?"

That was his aunt Scarlet's voice, that much Kenny was sure of. But who was she talking to?

"I can't say for sure, Mrs. Daniels. He could be out for anywhere from a few hours to a few years. It all depends on his body."

"But he just has two broken ankles!" Ben shouted furiously. Kenny mentally chuckled, knowing just how hotheaded his father could get. "How could he be in a coma?"

"Most of Kenneth's energy was drained by an unidentifiable force. When something takes that much life energy from a person, their body goes into shock, trying to reproduce the energy lost."

"He's a strong kid, Benji." Kevin spoke. "He'll pull through."

The middle Tennyson's thoughts rambled on for a little while longer, only half hearing the conversations outside of his mind. Then, all activity ceased. His cousins. Where they okay? Had Amber not been strong enough and Allura won anyway? What had happened after he blacked out? Kenny willed everything he had to make himself wake up. Green eyes snapped open with a gasp. Pain was the first thing he registered. His entire body felt as if he'd been squashed by Humugasaur.

"Kenny!" Ben, Kevin and Scarlet were instantly by his side.

"What happened?" he asked to no one in particular.

"You were drained dry, dear." Scarlet answered, stroking the boy's messy hair. "Your sister took too much energy from you and you blacked out."

"Where is she?"

"Mom and Aunt Gwendolyn are looking for her now." Ben responded. "She disappeared before we could find you guys. Devlin and Quinn are okay, they're resting in the room next to yours."

"And Allura?"

The three adults looked away from the green eyed boy. The expressions of worry and fright told Kenny what he needed to know. Allura was dead. Thanks to his sister.


End file.
